Child of Darkness and Death
by Gackt no hime
Summary: *A/L SLASH* Darkness is amassing again, and rumors whisper of the awakening of the Child. The Fellowship is summoned once again... course of story took a new turn, so prologue is removed, but everything else stayed the same. Ch5 up!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own them, damn!

Warnings: A/L SLASH! (aka, male/male relationship, yaoi, shonen-ai) I don't write explicit stuff, not because I don't want to, but because I blush so bad when I try ^^;;;; oh, and this is 

unbeta-ed as well (anyone want to be my beta reader?)

  
  


A/N #1: This is my first LOTR fic and so comes a series of confessions:

1) I haven't finished reading the books yet (in the middle of "Fellowship of the Rings"), thus 2) character portrayals will most likely be based on the movie, so 3) there will most likely be places where the characters are well.. out of character. 

I hope u can bear w/ me through the story despite all the above mentioned so i think it'll be safer for me if I label this fic as an AU.

  
  


A/N #2: Thanks for the reviews! 

to AJ Matthews: WOW! I can't believe you're the first one to review my fic! A total confidence booster since i am a big fan of your writing! Thank you!

to ferrari_finale: heehee, yes, A/L ROCKS! (::blinks:: I've never used that term before ^^;;....)Ganbatte w/ FotR! I hope you have more free time to read than i do :sniffles::

to Roselyne: Oh don't worry, even though I'm basing this fic more on the movie-verse (in the process of reading the books right now ^^), I know Legolas doesn't have any magical powers. But keep reading my fic, I will tell how Legolas came to get that power (hey, it is slightly AU ^^;). So, bear w/ me? 

to xYuNa21x: Thankies! (for wishing me a happy birthday and for the praise ^__________^) Frankly, I don't quite know where to place my fic in the LotR timeline since i haven't finished the books ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;.... Currently, I'm putting it after they destroyed the ring, but there will most likely be inconsistency with the books since i haven't finished them. That's why I'm making this an AU... so just sortta go along with it, please?

to Sky Dreamer of Night: Thanks for your support!

to Crawler: awwwwwwwwwwwwww! don't scowl! don't scowl! albeit not a lot, here's more! ::giggles:: and what about "why?" I want more of "why?" NOW! ::throws a temper tantrum::

to ?????: Thanks for the praise, but I'm afraid i can't meet your request, since i personally LOVE slash and thinks that in regards to A/L: "The more the merrier!" Gomen ne! ::bows apologetically::

to Melanie: LOL! thanks for reading my fic then! I'm glad you like it even though I don't think it will have much hobbit action (though the hobbits will be in there, i assure you u.u). And about the slash, don't worry, I'll make sure to post warnings on the chapters if there will be anything graphic. But considering my writings in general, I don't get beyond kissing and cuddling (since i blush like crazy when writing a graphic scene ^^;). I'm experimenting my graphic scenes with Jrock fics, so don't worry and keep reading, ne?

  
  


A/N #3: I'm hoping to get 5-8 more reviews before I post chapter 2 ::hinthint:: ^_____^

  
  


Happy Reading!

Note: "common tongue" 

'Elvish'

*tree speech* ............... O.o;

  
  


Child of Darkness and Death

Chapter I: The Beginning...

  
  
  
  


"Aragorn! Friends! Welcome to Mirkwood!" Came the friendly greeting from the trees above the company's heads.

"Crazy elf! Come down to where we can see you!" the Dwarf called with his gruff voice.

"Why don't you come up to find me? Stupid dwarf!" countered the merry voice still hidden within the branches of the trees.

"Legolas, Legolas! Come down!" Came Merry and Pippin's excited voices. "We want to see you!"

Frodo and Sam joined in, voicing their agreement, and soon the forest was filled with the sounds of the Elf/Dwarf banter, the excited voices of the Hobbits, and the low chuckle of a Human. Suddenly, the elf interrupted the dwarf's response with a startled cry, and a green and golden-silver blur fell from the tree and landed straight into the Human's arms.

A few loud coughs came from the company of dwarf and hobbits when the archer and ranger stayed in that position a tad bit longer than necessary. Legolas and Aragorn felt their faces heat up when the coughs were followed by barely contained hobbit giggles, and the two quickly separated.

  
  


"A wood-elf falling out of a tree," Gimli started, unable to resist the perfect opportunity to tease the Elven prince. "Will wonders never cease?"

Legolas scowled, face flushed from embarrassment. 

"No creature," Legolas muttered, "can stay on a tree if the tree does not allow it." Then, Legolas turned to reprimand the tree in Elvish. 'That wasn't very nice of you, practically tossing me out of your branches like that.'

*I was enjoying the peace of these woods, young prince, before the banter amongst you and your friends disturbed me. Besides, I quite thought that I was doing you a favor: dropping you into the arms of the Man,* the ancient tree replied, but its soft laughter and lyrical voice passed over mortal ears as nothing more than the gentle rustle of leaves. Despite that, Hobbits, Dwarf, and Man all came to the conclusion that the tree had responded when the telltale blush on the archer's cheek spread tot he tips of his ears.

Behind him, Legolas could hear the barely contained laughter of his friends, which did not help the fair archers current predicament at all.

*Legolas,* the ancient tree started again. *Your people searches for you, for you have strayed far from the company of your patrol in your haste to greet your friends.*

At the reminder of his duty, The Elvan prince regain his composure almost instantaneously (to the awe of Dwarf and Hobbits, but not the Man, for Aragorn had seen it occur many times during their travels before the Quest).

"Come friends, we have dallied here too long," and as if to reinforce his point, a sharp, clear Elven whistle pierced the calm forest. Legolas returned the call, then turned back to his friends, his mirth returning to his Elven features. "Come my dear friends, my people awaits the guests of honor to start the feast and festivities!"

Gimli, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all cheered as they followed Legolas deeper into the heart of the forest, and began to talk excitedly about the coming celebration, for Mirkwood, being the home of wood-elves, was famed for it's midsummer festivities.

  
  


tbc...

  
  


Next Chapt: Let the festivities begin!

And so the party starts... but where's Gandalf?


	2. Let the festivities begin!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em: Never did, Never will ::cries::

Warnigns: SLASH!!! (A/L) Male/male relationship! (Don't like it? Don't read it!) Unbetaed (as usual) ::bangs head on the desk::

  
  


A/N #1: Re: Reviews

AJ Matthews: Ai Elbereth! You're still reading my story and you like it?? ::swoons from the double compliment::

Arri: Thanks! ^_^

Elvensong: I'm glad you liked the humor bit ::blush:: I was afraid nobody'll like it. THANKS! 

Blood Thristy: Ewwww.. more typoes?? _ Thanks for catching those for me, I'll fix 'em ASAP. Oh, and don't worry, you're not being "nit picky" (as you put it ^_~); this is constructive criticism, it's what helps me improve as a writer. Hey, would you like to beta-read the parts to this fic? ^_~

Crawler: What I can say to you is: I wish I was as productive as you are....::grovels at thy feet:: oh! guess what? I've decided that I won't post the next chapt until I get 10 reviews, please forgive me?

Pris: LOL! well, the next part is the Council, the ball starts to get rolling from there, sorry, bear with me a lil' please?

Cruel Angel: THAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

  
  


A/N#2: still vague on where to plop this in the LotR timeline, so for your sake, and mine as well, take this as an AU 

  
  


A/N #3: Elvish like 'so'

Common tongue like "so"

  
  


REVIEW!! No next part until I get AT LEAST 10 Reviews, so, at the end Reviewreviewreview! PLEASE??

  
  


Child of Darkness and Death

Chapter II: Let the festivities begin!

  
  
  
  


Joyous laughter and festive music filtered throughout the forest of Mirkwood. For the first time in many years, the Midsummer feast could be held in the open air, under the stars of Elbereth, without fear of being attacked by foul creatures of darkness; and indeed even the trees seem to gather nearer to the clearing to rejoice with the Wood Elves.

Food was more than abundant and wine flowed freely. All was merry, but the merriest of all those that are present has to be Prince Legolas. Every now and then, the Elven prince's clear, silvery laughter can be heard from the High Table, mingled with those of the Human, Dwarf, and Halflings, a sound the resident elves of Mirkwood have been missing since the Prince's return.

'My people!' the majestic voice of King Thranduil rang out clear and strong from the High Table. "My friends!" he added in the common tongue, looking specifically at the members of the Fellowship sitting by his son. 'Tonight,' he continued in Elvish, addressing his subjects, 'in addition to celebrating the passing of Midsummer, we celebrate the safe return of my son, Prince Legolas, and his friends Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, and the Halfings Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took from the Quest!'

Promptly, cheering ensued the short pause before the Elven King resumed his speech.

  
  


"Hey Frodo!" Pippin whispered when Thranduil continued his speech in Elvish.

"Yes?" Frodo whispered back, if for no better reason than to keep from interrupting the Elf King's speech.

"What's he sayin'?" Pippin asked, his interest captured when he heard Thraduil mention their names one by one.

"Frodo was quiet for a moment, brows creased in concentration as he focused on the constant flow of Elvish.

"Well?" Pippin urged.

"Well," Frodo repeated, "From what I can make out, he seems to be saying..." and the older Hobbit went on to translate everything Thranduil said, nearly boring the poor young Took to tears.... "And so on and so forth," Frodo rambled on, causing poor Pippin to greatly regret feeling curious to the Elf King's speech.

Luckily for him though, he was spared from the seemingly endless translation when a series of Elven whistles suddenly echoed throughout the forest, interrupting Thranduil and, consequentially Frodo as well. The music stopped as a chorus of murmurs erupted from the Silvan Elves almost immediately.

  
  


"Legolas, what's wrong?" Aragorn asked the Prince of Mirkwood in hushed voice since he was unfamiliar with Mirkwood's patrol signals.

"Someone is riding through the woods at a great speed," Legolas paused for a second as another whistled pierced the air. "And the rider is heading straight in this direction!" the blond elf finished.

'Legolas! What do you make of this intruder?' King Thranduil asked his son in a tone that was both quiet and firm.

There was a tense silence as the Silvan Elves waited for their Prince's answer, which came soon enough.

"The trees do not fear, Father," Legolas answered (in the Common Tongue for the sake of his friends, whom at the moment are as tense, if not tenser, than the Elves), easing the tension of his people dramatically. Aragorn unconsciously quirked a brow at that, wondering how Legolas' words managed to comfort the other Elves. "The rider is drawing closer," Legolas spoke up again, interrupting the Human's train of thoughts. Without warning, Legolas rose from his seat and dashed down from the dais where the High Table was situated, and as if on cue, a grey cloaked rider emerged from the forest and into the clearing with a clatter of hooves from his silver-grey steed.

"Well, I see the feast has started without me," the cloaked figure stated rather amicably. "All that rush, all for nothing!" And the silver-grey horse snorted as if in agreement, while the stranger dismounted.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas exclaimed in joy and was at the Istari's side the moment he got off Shadowfax since he was the first to recognize the rider for who he was.

"Haha!" Gandalf laughed, hugging the Elf Prince. "It seems to have been long ago since we last saw each other!" he finally said, pulling away with a smile.

"Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!" came the excited voices of the Hobbits before they tackled the poor old wizard in a most Hobbit-like welcome. Following close behind the Hobbits were Gimli and Aragorn, each greeting the old wizard in their own way. Gimli clasped forearms with Gandalf, his Dwarvish pride restricting him from doing more, but his eyes expressed more than enough joy at seeing the Istari again. Once Gimli released Gandalf, Aragorn was next to greet his long time friend, first with a wide grin followed by a warm embrace.

"Well, Gandalf, making a notable entrance as usual, you gave our hosts quite a start," Aragorn said to the Wizard, guiding him to the High Table while Shadowfax was taken away by another Elf.

"Really now? I must say that wasn't my intention." 

Music started again, and soon the Elves resumed their merrymaking, dancing and laughing, and had in general quite forgotten the disturbance caused by Mithrandir's arrival.

  
  


'Welcome, Mithrandir!' The Elven King greeted the travelworn wizard when he got to the Table. 'I had almost thought you weren't going to make it to the celebration.'

'King Thranduil,' Gandalf said, nodding his head at the greeting. 'Indeed I thought that I wouldn't make it either,' the wizard said, heaving a tired sigh.

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look before the latter spoke up, "Mithrandir, what news do you bring?"

"Ah, ever perceptive, nay, my Prince?" the old man questioned with a chuckle, but that was soon replaced by a gloomy expression. "Aye, I bear news that should greatly concern all of the Fellowship, yes, but I will not utter it here, for it is a very dark matter that will surely dampen the spirit of the Feast."

Both Elf and Human frowned at the Wizard's words.

Gandalf shook his head, "Nay, friends, do not let my words worry you. Nor should you be wondering what sort of ill news I brought. At least for tonight. Tonight, have fun and enjoy yourselves, for all will be revealed soon enough." To reinforce his point, he quickly pushed the two towards the direction of the dancing Elves (and Hobbits and Dwarf), and watched until he saw the two were swept away into the dancing Elves. Then, with a grim face, the Istari made it to the side of the Elf King.

'King Thranduil, I ask for your permission to hold a Council tomorrow in your palace grounds.'

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em: Never did, Never will ::cries::

Warnigns: SLASH!!! (A/L) Male/male relationship! (Don't like it? Don't read it!) Unbetaed (as usual) ::bangs head on the desk::

  
  


A/N #1: Re: Reviews

AJ Matthews: Ai Elbereth! You're still reading my story and you like it?? ::swoons from the double compliment::

Arri: Thanks! ^_^

Elvensong: I'm glad you liked the humor bit ::blush:: I was afraid nobody'll like it. THANKS! 

Blood Thristy: Ewwww.. more typoes?? _ Thanks for catching those for me, I'll fix 'em ASAP. Oh, and don't worry, you're not being "nit picky" (as you put it ^_~); this is constructive criticism, it's what helps me improve as a writer. Hey, would you like to beta-read the parts to this fic? ^_~

Crawler: What I can say to you is: I wish I was as productive as you are....::grovels at thy feet:: oh! guess what? I've decided that I won't post the next chapt until I get 10 reviews, please forgive me?

Pris: LOL! well, the next part is the Council, the ball starts to get rolling from there, sorry, bear with me a lil' please?

Cruel Angel: THAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

  
  


A/N#2: still vague on where to plop this in the LotR timeline, so for your sake, and mine as well, take this as an AU 

  
  


A/N #3: Elvish like 'so'

Common tongue like "so"

  
  


REVIEW!! No next part until I get AT LEAST 10 Reviews, so, at the end Reviewreviewreview! PLEASE??

  
  


Child of Darkness and Death

Chapter II: Let the festivities begin!

  
  
  
  


Joyous laughter and festive music filtered throughout the forest of Mirkwood. For the first time in many years, the Midsummer feast could be held in the open air, under the stars of Elbereth, without fear of being attacked by foul creatures of darkness; and indeed even the trees seem to gather nearer to the clearing to rejoice with the Wood Elves.

Food was more than abundant and wine flowed freely. All was merry, but the merriest of all those that are present has to be Prince Legolas. Every now and then, the Elven prince's clear, silvery laughter can be heard from the High Table, mingled with those of the Human, Dwarf, and Halflings, a sound the resident elves of Mirkwood have been missing since the Prince's return.

'My people!' the majestic voice of King Thranduil rang out clear and strong from the High Table. "My friends!" he added in the common tongue, looking specifically at the members of the Fellowship sitting by his son. 'Tonight,' he continued in Elvish, addressing his subjects, 'in addition to celebrating the passing of Midsummer, we celebrate the safe return of my son, Prince Legolas, and his friends Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, and the Halfings Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took from the Quest!'

Promptly, cheering ensued the short pause before the Elven King resumed his speech.

  
  


"Hey Frodo!" Pippin whispered when Thranduil continued his speech in Elvish.

"Yes?" Frodo whispered back, if for no better reason than to keep from interrupting the Elf King's speech.

"What's he sayin'?" Pippin asked, his interest captured when he heard Thraduil mention their names one by one.

"Frodo was quiet for a moment, brows creased in concentration as he focused on the constant flow of Elvish.

"Well?" Pippin urged.

"Well," Frodo repeated, "From what I can make out, he seems to be saying..." and the older Hobbit went on to translate everything Thranduil said, nearly boring the poor young Took to tears.... "And so on and so forth," Frodo rambled on, causing poor Pippin to greatly regret feeling curious to the Elf King's speech.

Luckily for him though, he was spared from the seemingly endless translation when a series of Elven whistles suddenly echoed throughout the forest, interrupting Thranduil and, consequentially Frodo as well. The music stopped as a chorus of murmurs erupted from the Silvan Elves almost immediately.

  
  


"Legolas, what's wrong?" Aragorn asked the Prince of Mirkwood in hushed voice since he was unfamiliar with Mirkwood's patrol signals.

"Someone is riding through the woods at a great speed," Legolas paused for a second as another whistled pierced the air. "And the rider is heading straight in this direction!" the blond elf finished.

'Legolas! What do you make of this intruder?' King Thranduil asked his son in a tone that was both quiet and firm.

There was a tense silence as the Silvan Elves waited for their Prince's answer, which came soon enough.

"The trees do not fear, Father," Legolas answered (in the Common Tongue for the sake of his friends, whom at the moment are as tense, if not tenser, than the Elves), easing the tension of his people dramatically. Aragorn unconsciously quirked a brow at that, wondering how Legolas' words managed to comfort the other Elves. "The rider is drawing closer," Legolas spoke up again, interrupting the Human's train of thoughts. Without warning, Legolas rose from his seat and dashed down from the dais where the High Table was situated, and as if on cue, a grey cloaked rider emerged from the forest and into the clearing with a clatter of hooves from his silver-grey steed.

"Well, I see the feast has started without me," the cloaked figure stated rather amicably. "All that rush, all for nothing!" And the silver-grey horse snorted as if in agreement, while the stranger dismounted.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas exclaimed in joy and was at the Istari's side the moment he got off Shadowfax since he was the first to recognize the rider for who he was.

"Haha!" Gandalf laughed, hugging the Elf Prince. "It seems to have been long ago since we last saw each other!" he finally said, pulling away with a smile.

"Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!" came the excited voices of the Hobbits before they tackled the poor old wizard in a most Hobbit-like welcome. Following close behind the Hobbits were Gimli and Aragorn, each greeting the old wizard in their own way. Gimli clasped forearms with Gandalf, his Dwarvish pride restricting him from doing more, but his eyes expressed more than enough joy at seeing the Istari again. Once Gimli released Gandalf, Aragorn was next to greet his long time friend, first with a wide grin followed by a warm embrace.

"Well, Gandalf, making a notable entrance as usual, you gave our hosts quite a start," Aragorn said to the Wizard, guiding him to the High Table while Shadowfax was taken away by another Elf.

"Really now? I must say that wasn't my intention." 

Music started again, and soon the Elves resumed their merrymaking, dancing and laughing, and had in general quite forgotten the disturbance caused by Mithrandir's arrival.

  
  


'Welcome, Mithrandir!' The Elven King greeted the travelworn wizard when he got to the Table. 'I had almost thought you weren't going to make it to the celebration.'

'King Thranduil,' Gandalf said, nodding his head at the greeting. 'Indeed I thought that I wouldn't make it either,' the wizard said, heaving a tired sigh.

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look before the latter spoke up, "Mithrandir, what news do you bring?"

"Ah, ever perceptive, nay, my Prince?" the old man questioned with a chuckle, but that was soon replaced by a gloomy expression. "Aye, I bear news that should greatly concern all of the Fellowship, yes, but I will not utter it here, for it is a very dark matter that will surely dampen the spirit of the Feast."

Both Elf and Human frowned at the Wizard's words.

Gandalf shook his head, "Nay, friends, do not let my words worry you. Nor should you be wondering what sort of ill news I brought. At least for tonight. Tonight, have fun and enjoy yourselves, for all will be revealed soon enough." To reinforce his point, he quickly pushed the two towards the direction of the dancing Elves (and Hobbits and Dwarf), and watched until he saw the two were swept away into the dancing Elves. Then, with a grim face, the Istari made it to the side of the Elf King.

'King Thranduil, I ask for your permission to hold a Council tomorrow in your palace grounds.'

  
  


tbc....

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N#4: REMEMBER! no new chap until I get 10 more reviews!


	3. Asleep at the Council?

Child of Darkness and Death

  
  


Chapter III:

  
  


[Gimli]

  
  


Morning came, and if we weren't currently sitting the Council Room, waiting for Gandalf to inform us of the news he bore-- the ill news-- it would have been a beautiful morning. Perfect, even!

  
  


"Legolas."

But alas...

"Legolas!"

  
  


I was snapped out of my reverie when the name of the Elf Prince was called a second time. In confusion, I looked around to see why my friend hadn't answered to his name. It didn't take me long to spot him, seated almost directly across from me with his father's empty seat on his left while Aragorn, the one who was calling the Elf, was occupied the seat on his right.

Ever since our travels together, this must have been the first time we were nor seated together. And who do I have to blame for this? The pounding headache (due to too much Elven wine) that made me reluctant to leave my bed, so that by the time I had gotten myself out of bed, breakfast, and into the council room, the King of Men was already seated beside the Elven Prince, both engaged in a seemingly deep conversation. (Seemingly, because I had not the keen Elven hearing, and even if I did, I did not have enough command of Elvish to understand their speech.)

  
  


"Legolas!"

  
  


This time, it was the near frantic tone that caught the attention of my wandering mind. I looked at my friend again.

At first, I found nothing amiss, but upon closer inspection/scrutiny, I saw that the Crazy Elf's eyes were glazed over-- turning the emerald green in to a hazy grey blue color that signifies...sleep!

  
  


"The Crazy Elf fell asleep?" I gave voice to my thought, my tone was incredulous. If my dignified, Elven friend will fall asleep during a council, then Arda is sure to fall.

  
  


[Fly on the wall]

  
  


"No Master Dwarf, Legolas is not asleep," came the firm voice of King Thranduil as he enter the council room. "And Estel, leave him be," Thranduil continued as he took his seat next to his son.

"But--"

"Trust me, Estel. Legolas is fine."

"Gandalf, now that King Thranduil is here, maybe we can start and fill Legolas in later?" Pippin suggested. "It's almost time for second breakfast!" he further informed.... and was promptly hit upside the head by Merry.

"Owww...!"

Gandalf chuckle, amused by the two Hobbits. "Fool of a Took!" The Istari chided good-naturedly. "I haven't been waiting for Kind Thranduil, but for Legolas to...," he paused here, searching for the right word before he continued, "'return' to us...so to say." 

Aragorn looked up in surprise at the wizard. "What do you mean?"

  
  


As if on cue, the elf's eyes turned clear again, reverting back to a deep forest green.

  
  


"Ah! Seems like Prince Legolas has 'returned' to us!" Gandalf exclaimed. "So, what did the trees tell you?" he asked the Elf.

Ignoring the questioning looks from Aragorn and Gimli for the moment, Legolas looked at the Istari and answered with a sigh, "I'm afraid that my tidings will give you no relieve: the trees will no say anything...."

Gandalf sighed audibly. "That is bad news indeed if even the trees refuse to speak with a Child."

  
  


Gimli and Aragorn, not to mention the Hobbits as well, looked at each other, completely confused by the exchange.

"Excuse me Gandalf, but that are those of us who still needs to be informed of what's going on," Gimli put in for the baffled group.

"Of course, of course," Gandalf replied. "Well, I suppose we'll start the council now, when everyone's returned to their seats," the old wizard looked pointedly at the Dwarf, who had earlier made his way to Legolas when the latter had failed to respond to Aragorn.

Gimli grumbled something unintelligible, but quieted when Legolas placed an appeasing hand on his shoulder. Once everyone was seated again, Gandalf began to speak:

"Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning..."

  
  


TBC...

  
  


A/N: Ahh! Gomenasai! I lied! I had said that I'll let you all know what were Gandalf's ill tidings this chapter but I didn't get to it. ::bows repeatedly:: Gomen ne! But then again, think of this as building suspense ^_~ and another reason for you to review. Speaking of which, how's about 9 more reviews before the next part (since I asked for 10, but only got 9 last chapter)?

  
  


Ganbatte!

~Gackt no hime

  
  


p.s.: sorry about the extremely short chapter ^^;;;;;


	4. The One Call

DISCLAIMERS: see part one

  
  


Child of Darkness and Death

  
  


Part IV: 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Two months ago," Gandalf began, "as I was on one of my travels, I noticed that there was a restless stirring in the Shadows." 

  
  


"Mordor?" Frodo asked timidly, shivering at the memories that name evoked.

  
  


"Yes and no," Gandalf answered ambiguously. "I almost wished it was just Mordor, that might be easier to deal with that this.

"Shadows everywhere are stirring... And they are all answering to One Call."

  
  


"Do you know who -or what- is amassing the Shadows?" This time, it was Aragorn who spoke up.

  
  


"Unfortunately, I do not."

  
  


A pregnant silence followed the Istari's statement, anticipation charged the air and all of the Council members knew that there was more that Gandalf was not saying.

  
  


"Come now, Gandalf," Gimli huffed impatiently. "We know that you know more than you are saying."

The White wizard raised an eyebrow at that, "Do you?"

  
  


Gimli responded with a firm nod.

  
  


"At least some suspicion!" Pippin seconded Gimli's claimed, surprising all that were present with his boldness.

  
  


With a sighed, Gandalf confessed, "It's true, I do have my suspicions. I wished to gather more knowledge before I shared what I heard, but I suppose there's no foreseeable harm in telling you of what I had gathered so far.

"One my way to Mirkwood, I heard an intriguing piece of news: Rumors speak of the Awakening of a Child." Out of the corner of his eyes, Gandalf noticed a slight stiffening of Legolas' posture and a flicker of something in the Elf-prince's eyes, but it was gone before it could be deciphered.

"A child!" Sam's incredulous voice brought the Istari back to the present. "What could a child possibly do?"

  
  


"This is no mere child, Samwise Gamgee," the wizard replied somberly. "It is called the Child of Darkness and Death."

  
  
  
  
  
  


[Aragorn POV]

  
  


A soft gasp from my left drew my attention from Gandalf's voice, and what I saw almost made me gasp aloud as well. I have always considered Legolas fair, but now, what little color he normally retained seemed drained from his face. His once glowing alabaster skin now looked sickly!

  
  


"Legolas?" I whispered softly so that only he may hear. "Are you well?"

  
  


The Elf in question gave me a shaky smile and nodded. "Aye, Aragorn, of course I am well. Do you not remember that Elves do not get ill?"

  
  


I was unconvinced, but took the hint to not push the subject when Legolas pointedly reverted his attention to the still speaking Istari. Gandalf continued to ramble on and on about his speculation on the Child of Darkness and Death, and answered all questions the best he could. Legolas remained quiet, silently taking in all that has been said. It wasn't until a lull began to settle within the discussion that Legolas asked his first question.

  
  


"Gandalf," he started. "You said that the Shadows are answering One Call." Here he paused, as if almost afraid to ask what he's about to ask. Then, taking a deep breath, he voiced the question, "What was the Call?"

  
  


Gandalf was quiet for a moment, staring intensely into Legolas' eyes before he answered, "The Call was: 'Return to the Beginning'."

  
  


A sharp intake of breath was all the warning Legolas gave before he collapsed into his seat.

  
  


TBC...

  
  


A/N: Important, after a long writer's block (much thanks to reviewers for continuing to review despite the lack -- okay, okay the practically non-existent-- updates, they really got my ass in gear^^;;.....) and overwhelming school work, the story's plot development took an unexpected turn: I forgot what I had planned to do, and re-planned (this time i wrote it down, so the story is basically done in outline format). The prologue will be taken out, since it will no longer make sense with the current plot. I promise that this new plot is better planned, flows better, makes more sense, and ... well, just better than the old one, trust me, i would know. Summary will stay the same, so the plot in essence didn't change much, but well, development did, i guess... please keep supporting this story and REVIEW!!!!! And do feel free to kick my ass into motion if i stop being productive (hint: guilt works on me WAAAAAAAAAY too well). Neways, I have more confidence in updating more often now, now that the story is planned, but the part maybe shorter than what (you and) I would like them to be, but that's the price for more frequent updates. I'm trying my best to get back to my fics! Between art school and getting enough sleep (so that i don't crash again), wish me luck in completing my goal in adding fic wrting to the stuff that I'm juggling! ^_~

Ganbatte to all of my readers!

  
  


~Gackt no hime


	5. Memories

DISCLAIMERS: See part one

AN: this is Legolas' dream sequence of his past

Child of Darkness and Death 

Chapter V

***

__

"Atara!" an elfling with sparkling blue eyes cried out in joy for today was his birthday, his shimmering blond hair flowing behind him as he searched for his mother. "Atara!" he cried out again when he finally spotted her, flinging himself into her arms. "Atara, where have you been?" he asked looking up at his mother, but was taken aback by the sorrow he saw in her normally cheerful eyes. "Atara, is something wrong?"

Legolas watched in wonder as the scene of his childhood faded away to be replaced by a scene he immediately recognized as the day he reached adulthood. And like the past 999 birthdays, he was in search of his mother, but unlike the past, he wasn't able to find her. Sighing in defeat, he slowly made his way back to his room to prepare for the feast his father had planned for him. To his surprise, he found his mother waiting for him in his room.

"Atara! Where have you been?"

"Waiting for you, my child," the Queen of Greenwood answered calmly, and for the first time since Legolas can remember, there was a spark of happiness shining within her grief-filled eyes.

"A child no more, Atara! I become an adult today!" Legolas declared, chest puffing up in pride, causing her to laugh. But the sound didn't last long before her smile faltered and her expression turned serious. 

"Legolas, I have something to tell you," a pause, "I will be leaving for Valinor tomorrow."

"What?!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Good-bye, Legolas--- my little Greenleaf…."

Once again, the scene shifted. This time, Legolas found himself watching the grey-cloaked figure of his mother fading into the darkness of Greenwood.

"Atara! Don't go!"

***

"Atara! Don't go!" Legolas shouted, jerking upright in bed, breathing in rapid gasps. It took awhile for him to realize that soothing words were being spoken into his ear while his shaking form was held in a firm but gentle embrace.

"Estel?" the blond Elf asked in a soft tone when he recognized the voice whispering the calming words.

"Aye, mellon nin, 'tis I," the Man replied, loosening his hold, but not releasing the Elf Prince from his arms. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Legolas replied without giving the Man's question any thought.

Aragorn stiffened in frustration. "You lie, Legolas."

"Aragorn—" Legolas started, but was cut off by said man.

"Why won't you share your troubles with me? Do you not consider me your friend?" Aragorn demanded, holding the Elf at arms length by his shoulders.

"Estel! You know that is not true! I have always considered you my friend— my closest friend— and I will always consider you as such," Legolas exclaimed, staring back into the grey eyes of the Ranger. "But there are some things that just cannot be shared."

"Legolas…"

"…"

"I will go tell the others that you are awake," Aragorn said, sighing in defeat as he broke their gaze. "Rest now, I will tell the others that they can come see you at sun down."

Legolas nodded silently, staring down at his bed until Aragorn left his room, closing the door with a soft click. For a while, the blond Elf just sat there, thinking back to the event of the council. "Return to the beginning," he whispered to himself, unconsciously shuddering as he repeated the Call.

'So the Shadows are gathering,' Legolas thought, sighing heavily as he stood and made his way to his balcony.

Throwing his balcony doors open, Legolas couldn't help but remember his final conversation with his mother:

__

"There is nothing left for me in Middle-Earth, Legolas."

"But you have Adar. Adar and me, Atara! Are we not reason enough for you to stay? … Am I not reason enough for you to stay?"

"You are the reason I have stayed in Middle-Earth. If it weren't for the birth of the Child, I would have sailed for the Undying Lands immediately after your birth. Through you I have brought my clan's promise to Night and Death into fulfillment, Legolas, now I can finally find my peace."

"But Atara---!"

"Stop, Legolas!" the Queen of Greenwood cut in sharply. "Stop asking me to stay!"

Turning away from his mother, Legolas was quiet for a long while before he could make himself speak, "Go then, you were never happy with me to begin with."

"Legolas, listen to me," the Queen started again in a gentler tone. "Having you was both a curse and a joy to me. A curse because I had to stay with you and endure living in Middle-Earth without my harmony with nature. But at the same time," she continued, gently turning Legolas' face until he faced her again, "the same curse was my joy: because I had to stay with you, I was able to watch my child grow into adulthood, something none of my foremothers were able to enjoy." She smiled again, wiping away the single tear that escaped her son's eyes. "I love you, Legolas, my son!"

"Atara!" Legolas cried out, hugging his mother tightly.

"Cry all you want now, my son," the Queen whispered, tightening her arms as well. "Cry while you are in protective arms. But to the rest of the world, show no weakness!"

"Atara?" Legolas looked up questioningly at his mother's words.

"Since as far back as the Elder Days, a line of she-elfs from my clan—the same line from which I am a descendant of—have always born the spirit of the Child within them. After all these years, the Child has finally chosen to take form...

"I am afraid that there is a something urging the Child to make that choice," the Queen stated, looking intently into Legolas' eyes. "I am afraid that something of great evil forced the Child to awaken."

"Atara, I don't understand."

__

"Just remember to be wary, my child. For you are not only *my* child, but *their* Child as well. The one who began it all will seek to regain all that it had lost, and it will seek revenge!"

"But the ones you called Darkness and Death are gone!"

"Aye, they are gone, but *you* remain, Legolas! When the Shadows amass again, you will be the deciding factor on whether the world will plunge into darkness again."

A cool breeze brought Legolas back to the present, and he realized with a start that he had been lost in his memories longer than he intended for the sun had already begun to set. "I will be the deciding factor on whether the world will plunge into darkness again?" Legolas questioned himself as he watched the twilit landscape before him. "What am I to do, Atara?"

TBC…

A/N: hehehe ::nervous laugh:: sooooooo…erm.. long time no see? ^^;;;;;;;;;;;; ::waves to the angry readers:: please don't kill me? I'm sorry for not updating for so long (something I'm ALWAYS sorry for) and I'm sorry for putting out such a short chapter after my long …erm… 'absence' please forgive me! I was caught up in writing another A/L slash fic, which is also a WIP but I have parts 1-3 done, and fics in other fandoms. (::wonders if readers will be less angry with me if I put out those three parts to prove that I have been doing **something**::) But anyways, my main point here is: PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW!!!! ::begs on hands and knees:: I'm sorry for being such an unproductive, undedicated writer!!! ::bows head in shame:: but DESPITE all of that bad stuff, you all, being the generous and forgiving readers that you all most UNDOUBTEDLY are, will review, riiiiiiiiiiite?? ::big puppy dog eyes::

Ganbatte!

~Gackt no hime


End file.
